battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Recker
Sergeant Daniel "Reck" Recker is the protagonist and main playable character in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 4. Biography Squad Deployment Recker is a Sergeant of Tombstone Squad, a special unit of the United States Marine Corps. He is deployed to multiple regions in the world in an effort to uncover and prevent a rogue Chinese admiral's plans to initiate a conflict between China and the United States. Baku Recker and Tombstone were sent to Baku, Azerbaijan to retrieve information about Russia and China's relationship. When a trade with a defecting Russian general goes bad, Tombstone regroups and fights their way to their extraction point. The mission ultimately results in success of capturing the intel, but at the death of their extraction pilot, Hawkins, and the squad leader, Dunn. Shanghai With Dunn's death, Recker now led Tombstone. They were later sent to Shanghai, China to recover VIPs and a former-CIA agent Laszlo Kovic in the Zhi Yu tower. Kovic and the VIPs were found after defeating much Chinese resistance. They were delivered via captured helicopter to the [[USS Valkyrie|USS Valkyrie]] whilst Tombstone had to take an alternate transport. Fighting their way through the Chinese military once again, they took passage aboard a civilian ferry to the Valkyrie, but arrived with dozens more. South China Sea The following day, Recker, Pac, and Irish were summoned by Garrison for a briefing of the recent events. Along the way, they witness the USS Titan which had been recently boarded and nearly destroyed. Garrison sent Tombstone along with Kovic as temporary squad leader to investigate. Tombstone retrieved the Titan's voyage recorder and began to return to the Valkyrie, repelling the invaders along the way. The Chinese had already attacked the Valkyrie by the time Tombstone arrived via a DV-15 Interceptor. They had picked up Hannah whilst making their way back to Garrison. The voyage recorder was successfully delivered, but at the cost of Kovic's life. Singapore Recker again led Tombstone, along with a volunteered Hannah, to Singapore. Their objective was to fire a flare over Changi Airport for the Valkyrie. They had initially began the assault with several tank elements and other Marines, but all were lost and otherwise left behind by the time they reached the airport. Tombstone was successful in firing the flare, but evidently too early as they were caught in the subsequent fire during their escape. While Pac, Irish, and Recker were disoriented, Hannnah betrayed them and captured them with several Chinese soldiers. Kunlun Mountains Recker and Irish were brought to the Kunlun Mountains for interrogation and imprisonment. With the help of his cellmate, Recker escaped his cell and caused a riot within the prison, which they used to mask their escape. Recker and Irish are captured by guards, but Hannah turns out to be a double agent and rescues them. The group then used a tram to escape, however a helicopter attacked them, though only killing Dima, Recker's cell mate, in the process. Tashgar Irish, Hannah, and Recker then made their way to Tashgar, in western China. They schemed with US Marine Molina to meet with Major Greenland after arriving in the town. After fighting off numerous Russian soldiers, Tombstone had finally met Greenland, who said that there was no way to get out by air until the Russian anti-aircraft guns were destroyed so Tombstone could be flown to the Valkyrie. Greenland orders Recker, Irish, and Hannah to destroy the dam to flood the Russians' positions. Once this was successful, Greenland provided transport for Tombstone to the Valkyrie. Suez Tombstone arrived at the Valkyrie on the Suez Canal, in Egypt. They parachuted onto the runway and counterattacked the Chinese soldiers. Tombstone eventually met up with Jin Jié, Garrison, and Pac (who presumably covertly escaped his own prison) in the Valkyrie's medical bay. Jin Jié persuaded the remaining soldiers to stand down, but Chang still posed a threat. Hannah, Recker, and Irish volunteered to deliver a RHIB loaded with C4 to sink his warship. When Hannah pulls the trigger, the C4 doesn't explode due to malfunction, resulting in Recker either picking Irish or Hannah to plant the last C4 he is holding. Choosing will result in one of the two's death as Recker is then forced to detonate the C4. If Recker takes too long, Chang will destroy the Valkyrie, and everyone aboard. The game ends no matter what choice is picked. Gallery Robert-sammelin-bf4-sammelin-02.jpg|Key art Robert-sammelin-bf4-sammelin-04.jpg|Key art Robert-sammelin-bf4-sammelin-06.jpg|Key art Robert-sammelin-bf4-sammelin-08.jpg|Key art Robert-sammelin-bf4-sammelin-10.jpg|Key art Robert-sammelin-bf4-sammelin-12.jpg|Key art Robert-sammelin-bf4-sammelin-14.jpg|Key art Trivia Battlefield 4 *Although not speaking during the campaign, it can be inferred that Hannah was on friendly terms towards Recker, as right before betraying him in Singapore, she apologizes to Recker. *In both the Gameplay Reveal Trailer and the E3 2013 singleplayer trailer, Recker shared the same first-person model as Henry Blackburn and the USMC multiplayer classes (with the exception of Assault) from Battlefield 3. In the Battlefield 4: Official Single Player Story Trailer and the game's final release, Recker's first-person model is the same as the US Marines in multiplayer. This being Oakley FR gloves and Multicam combat pants, albeit with a different top. *Typically, unlike most of his squad, (in first-person perspective) Recker wears a mismatched combat uniform, consisting of a DCU combat top in tri-color desert, and Crye Precision AC Combat Pants in Multicam. In third person however, he seems to be wearing all Multicam, with a Crye G3 Field Shirt and the same combat pants. **His gloves in the E3 trailer, however, were different from the Oakley SI Assault Gloves that Blackburn uses. They were Outdoor Research, Overlord Short Gloves in tan & black. **In the Shanghai mission, Recker wore a civilian outfit as part of the group's disguise. His viewmodel shows that he is wearing a leather jacket without gloves. **As well, in the Kunlun Mountains mission, his sleeves consist of a prison uniform until he meets up with Hannah, where his sleeves change to that of a blue snow jacket. *He appears to have some familiarity with tanks, as he commandeers one in Singapore. *While driving a RHIB in third-person, the player can see Recker's back. This can be viewed here. His third person model here shows a Crye AC Combat Shirt (part of the U.S. Engineer model), different from the G3 Field Shirt seen in the other few available screenshots of Recker. *Recker is the soldier featured on the cover of Battlefield 4, Battlefield 4: China Rising, and Battlefield 4 Premium. .|220px]] .|220px]] *In Baku, when Recker checks his loaded magazine to see it empty, he can be heard swearing in a quiet tone. This is Recker's only dialogue for the entire game. This can be heard here. **This is also the first time in the whole series that the playable character speaks while being controlled during gameplay (not in a cutscene or while not in control). *Recker is the only member of Tombstone squad to not have a collectible dog tag associated with him (as he does not die in any of the endings or in a scripted event). *After Dunn's death in Baku, Recker keeps the MP412 Rex that was given to him by Dunn and carries it by default there after. *If the player uses certain tools to exit the first-person view in the campaign, they are able to see what Recker fully looks like, albeit with lower-resolution textures compared to the other characters. **If the player views Recker in Baku, the player can see that Recker is wearing a toque and a more camouflaged uniform. **After Shanghai, the player can see that Recker is not wearing the toque anymore and is wearing a lighter-camouflaged uniform. Countdown to War *Recker speaks many times in his appearances in the novel, Battlefield 4: Countdown to War, even in times that contradict the game, such as when he is first with Kovic in South China Sea. *In the game, Kovic says almost nothing to Recker but only to Tombstone as a whole. In the novel, he addresses Recker directly, who also replies with dialogue. *Recker seems to enjoy a good challenge. For example, in the hotel roof scene, when Kovic ordered him to stop the helicopter pilot from escaping, Recker "grinned as he aimed, relishing the challenge." *Kovic described Recker as wearing a jacket, jeans, and a ski mask during his extraction from the Zhi You Towers. *Recker is depicted to be on much friendlier terms with Kovic in the novel than in the campaign. References Category:Characters of Battlefield 4 Category:Player Characters Category:Characters of Battlefield 4: Countdown to War